Pukin
Summary Pukin is a magical girl in Arc 3. She's what is called an Ancient Magical Girl, a type of magical girl who came to be in earlier centuries, back when they didn't have self-sustenance and had to eat and sleep to recover energy. Pukin is over 170 years old, and is likely unable to detransform due to the earlier stages and limitations of magical girl creation. She's a very prideful, egocentric, and narcissistic person of British origin, not tolerating any disrespect towards her, no matter from who, but is hardworking and strict on herself too. She was the former head of the Magical Kingdom's Inspection Department for many years, respected and admired for her seemingly impeccable work in handling crimes and court procedures. During her work, she once found a young orphan girl in a cave; intrigued, Pukin took her in and turned her into the magical girl Sonia Bean; ever since, the two have been close and Sonia was the only person Pukin treated with any genuine form of affection and kindness, becoming the favourite member of her harem in no time. Later, they both end up imprisoned and sealed away for the combined murder of over 1000 people, manipulation of witnesses, and violation of court procedures, for the sake of Pukin's praise from others in concluding affairs seemingly perfectly. Over a century later, they're freed by Tot Pop and Pythie Frederica in order to apprehend a criminal in the way of Tot Pop's employers from the Antiestablishment faction. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, possibly 7-B Name: Pukin, General, Your Excellency Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: Over 170 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Former Head of the Inspection Department, Criminal, Prisoner of the 7th Inn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Decent in CQC, Impeccable Swordsmanship, Instinctive Reaction, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: Small City level (Amongst the strongest magical girls to have ever lived, Casually stomped Captain Grace, an enhanced Mana, and Kuru-Kuru Hime's ribbons, and defeated Hana Gekokujou while severely injured), possibly City level (Fought on par with Archfiend Pam) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 Striking Strength: Small City Class, (Casually stomped Captain Grace, an enhanced Mana, and Kuru-Kuru Hime's ribbons, and defeated Hana Gekokujou while severely injured), possibly City Class (Fought on par with Archfiend Pam) Durability: Small City level, possibly City level (Took blows from Archfiend Pam) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue Range: Standard melee range for combat and magic Standard Equipment: Magic Rapier Intelligence: Extremely smart and capable in all fields, leading her to the rank of head of the Inspection Department. Her battle prowess was renowned, and her deception of the Magical Kingdom went on for decades. Near-tactical genius in combat, can react and adapt to any situation Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 5/5 *'Durability:' 4/5 *'Agility:' 4/5 *'Intelligence:' 4/5 *'Mental Strength:' 5/5 *'Magic Experience:' 5/5 *'Self-assertion:' 5/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 3/5 *'Magical Potential:' 4/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 4/5 Mental Washing: Pukin's magic allows her to brainwash anyone she stabs with her rapier. Even if she only lands a minuscule scratch, her magic activates. The brainwashing is decided on the spot by Pukin, and can affect anything going on in the target's mind: morals, perception of friend and foe, memories, allegiances, illusions, beliefs, ideologies, habits, emotions, and more. If Pukin desires so, a target affected by the brainwashing cannot go against her orders, and will believe serving Pukin is the most natural and obvious thing in the world. Only 1 target can be brainwashed at a time, and only 1 type of brainwashing can be active at once; if she stabs a different person, the new target will become brainwashed if Pukin desires it, and the old one will return to normal; she can also stab an already brainwashed target to change the characteristics of the brainwashing. She can even brainwash herself, usually doing so in crisis; by meddling with her own mind and perception, she can go so far as to ignore any pain and keep moving with over half her body destroyed by making herself believe she's in perfect health. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Villains Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Perception Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Criminals Category:Tier 7 Category:Longevity Users